Recogido
by P. Vimes
Summary: Encontrando a una persona, casualidades que llevan a las personas que conocemos y conoceremos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El dueño original es Hidekaz Himaruya, pero, si me da con que sea a alguno de sus creaciones, me conformo

* * *

Tenía que reconocer lo que siempre le habían dicho. Aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta, cuando vaya a saberse quien podría oírlo y utilizarlo más tarde es su contra. Sus conocidos podían tener demasiada buena memoria para su gusto, y sobre todo en las cuestiones que tenían que ver con burlarse de él. Pero en la soledad de su casa lo pensaría. Aguantarlos borrachos era un suplicio. Escandalosos, problemáticos, metomentodo, sin nada de vergüenza o pudor… si hasta se habían (casi) desnudado y habían empezado a cantar de forma descompasada todos juntos…

No quería ni pensar que compartía algo con ellos. Eran totalmente desconocidos para él. Ni siquiera una prueba de ADN conseguiría que admitiera que eran sus hermanos… Y lo malo es que la gente decía que se parecían mucho, que cuando bebía él también se comportaba así… BLOODY HELL! No quería ni pensarlo. FUCKING BASTARD! Era culpa de su padre seguro… Porque era imposible que su recta madre les pasara a todos sus hijos semejante gen de la estupidez.

Si la mujer hubiera vivido en otra época o bien la hubieran quemado por Bruja o se hubiera convertido en una de las pocas mujeres que pasan a la historia conocida por la mayoría de la población, como Elizabeth.

Su padre era todo lo contrario. Toda su aura indicaba a un revolucionario, uno de esos que marcan una época. Hundido tan hasta el fondo en sus propias convicciones que hacía que los demás lo miraran con respeto. Cada acto era intenso, en su trabajo, viendo deportes, con la música que escuchaba, cuando se emborrachaba. Mierda… sus hermanos eran iguales. Y él también. Tenía que dejar de beber. Pero esta vez enserio, sin ninguna duda. Ya se había asentado como una persona adulta. Y entonces ¿Por qué no se lo creía ni él? Si hasta sentía las miradas de los que se encontraban en ese garito. Y eso que no los conocía.

FUCK! Mientras se encontraba despistado sus hermanos se habían desecho ya de sus pantalones, subiéndose a la barra y empezado a cantar la canción de Bar Coyote (la última vez que los dejaba ver ese tipo de películas, esos movimientos en sus hermanos eran traumatizantes, tenía que haber traído la cámara)… ¿Qué hacia ahora con ellos? Llamar a casa para pedir ayuda, a la policía, llamar a control de animales salvajes solicitando ayuda y unos tranquilizantes para animales grandes como tigres, ballenas, osos… o simplemente dejarlos solos morirse de asco.

En cualquier momento se pondrían en plan asesino y a buscar pelea, los conocía demasiado bien. Reconocería en cualquier momento la mirada que estaban poniendo ahora, se había criado con esa jodida mirada de mierda.

Miro alrededor buscando una salida de emergencia cuando sus ojos se toparon con él. Demasiado borracho, ya casi no podía sostenerse sentado. Aparto la mirada, ya era demasiado trabajo hacerse cargo de los borracho que si conocía como para hacerlo de un completo desconocido. Otro día podría haberse preocupado por él, hoy tenía que salvar su propio pellejo. Solo esperaba que ninguno de sus temperamentales hermanos empezará una pelea con ese hombre. Su espalda trasmitía ya demasiada tristeza.

-¿Qué has dicho enano?

-¿No me has oído estúpido hijo de perra?¿Que pasa que además de ser tan feo como el culo de un mono eres sordo? Creía que los de tu raza eran solo leyenda, orco.

La señal que había estado buscando para salir por patas. Que sus jodidos hermanos se cuidaran ellos solos, por algo eran ellos los mayores ¿no?

Memos mal que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de vigilarlos desde lejos, así no los podrían relacionarlo con ellos si no se fijaban y sus brillantes hermanos con suerte se olvidarían de contar cuantos eran. La ventaja de ser, se solían olvidar del pequeño de vez en cuando. Era algo útil en momentos como este, donde meterse en una pelea con una panda de gorilas de una estatura media de 1.90 era algo que no le apetecía mucho. Todos tenían sus momentos y esa manada era algo con lo que sus hermanos podrían lidiar incluso borrachos. Ni que siete tíos fueran mucho, solo esperaba que sus barbies-urracas no se metieran. Solo Dios sabe lo que diría su madre si los viera aparecer con la cara llena de arañazos.

Localizo con facilidad la salida, y afortunadamente había dos, una al lado contrario de ese lio. Disimuladamente fue allí, como quien no quiere la cosa, a unos míseros pasos de consiguir su objetivo hasta que choco con algo… una pared muy dura… mejor rectificaba, era una pared dura con una camiseta y que apestaba a alcohol. Bien, nada mejor que tropezarse con un borracho, "_quenoquieraempezarunapeleaquenoempiecerunapelea_" ¡que por una vez los hechizos-mantra funcionarán, si había alguna entidad con algún poder cerca que lo escuchará! Un segundo, esa camiseta la conocía, era… memoria, memoria… a si, la de hombre-triste de antes. Estaba tentando mucho a la suerte esa noche, pero a lo mejor se libraba y todo. O lo convencía por las buenas o con lo borracho que estaba con un solo golpe seguramente conseguía noquearle.

Pero al levantar la vista, cambio de idea. Mierda, con esa cara de niño bueno no debería estar bebiendo en un local como este. No debía tener la edad legal necesaria. Y siendo tan joven no tampoco le pegaba esa mirada tan desesperada, y menos con unos ojos que reflejaban tanta pureza. No podía dejarlo tal como estaba con el lio que se estaba formando a sus espaldas. Pero... ¿Qué hacer?

- ¿Dónde cojones se metió Arthur?, Hace un minuto que estaba en esa mesa.

Momento de huir antes de que las miradas de sus hermanos y el grupo de esteroides andantes lo encontrarán, agarrando el brazo del chico, lo saco a rastras. Mañana lo sacaría a patadas de su casa nada más que despertase.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que nunca había experimentado, sentía que le iba a explotar, los ojos le ardían y tenía el cuerpo molido, como si hubiera estado entrenando con su padre todo el día. La luz era molesta, el mismo aire lo era. Lo único que quería era volver a dormir o quedar inconsciente. Y parar que callará de una vez la persona que le estaba hablando. Si se tapaba con la manta amortiguaría el sonido y a lo mejor se daba por aludido.

Ni por esas, solo fue a peor, ya que lo enfado, su voz subió bastante en volumen, cuando eso no funciono, sintió como colocaban una aspiradora minutos después y unos golpes muy fuertes. No sabía quién era, pero si quería robar en su casa, que robara, pero que por lo menos le dejará dormir… no es que lo que hubiera en su casa no se pudiera sustituir fácilmente.

Su cerebro tardaba más de la cuenta en conectar las ideas, tal vez por ese insufrible dolor de cabeza. Pero que recordará no había ninguna cama así en su casa, ni tenían un sofá con esa forma. La luz parecía diferente que en su casa, y ni siquiera olía igual. OH! Vaya, podían ser varias posibilidades, pero la verdad que no le apetecía pensar en nada… que problemático. Si, lo mejor sería preguntárselo a alguien más. Como la persona que armaba tanto escándalo.

Abriendo los ojos intento enfocar en observar a su alrededor a pesar de todo el dolor que le vino con la luz directa. Primero: sala con un ventanal, probablemente un piso. Segundo: definitivamente no era su casa. Tercero: hombre cabreado, a punto de golpearlo. Rubio.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A DORMIR! Tengo que ir de una jodida vez a trabajar, vago de los huevos – otra característica, malhablado – TIENES QUE VOLVER EN ESTE PUTO MOMENTO A TU CASA. Ya te he dejado dormir demasiadas horas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos

-Mi cabeza, duele – vaya, hasta a él ese tono le había sonado demasiado lastimoso – Ehh… ¿Dónde estoy?

Todavía no era capaz de enfocar bien los ojos. No se había sentido tan mal en años, cuando se había dado chocado contra un árbol con su bici.

-En mi casa, ahora largo, ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a tu casa, los niños como tú no deben hacer lo que hiciste ayer. Espera unos años más – el tono del hombre había cogido algo de suavidad, debía haberlo conmovido con su cara de dolor.

-¿De qué estás hablan…?

Oh, es verdad, por un rato lo había olvidado. No había sido lo que calificaría de un buen día, es más había sido uno de los peores de su vida

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

-Jajaja – intento forzar una risa, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado evidente – solo me duele todo bastante.

-Eso es la resaca – un suspiro bastante exagerado salió de la boca de su acompañante – voy a buscarte algo de medicación, no te muevas.

Lo escucho marcharse y abrir algunos armarios, volviendo poco después.

-Te lo dejo aquí, tómatelo y después vete a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados, ya son más de las 3 de la tarde.

-Gracias – 'John Doe' o sujeto A se marcho – ¿gafas?

¿Qué?

-Que dónde están mis gafas – ¡No! Dolía muchísimo alzar la voz.

-En la mesita.

Arrastrándose por el sofá para evitar levantarse las cogió. Comprobó que estaba en lo cierto con la apreciación de lo que antes había visto y por lo que veía por la ventana, tampoco conocía esa zona.

-¿DÓNDE ESTOY? – no tenía ni un punto de referencia . Esto es todavía Londres ¿verdad?

-No, que va, estas en Niza si te parece – el acento irónico había sido tan marcado que hasta el había sido capaz de captarlo, y eso que decían que tenía un problema a la hora de leer el humor – Estas a diez minutos del bar en el que te emborrachaste ayer.

-Ehhh… ¿y dónde queda eso?. Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi bolsa?

-¿Tu bolsa?, no tenías ninguna bolsa.

-No puede ser, es ahí donde tengo todo – si pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar… lo acababa de comprobar en un momento. Nunca tientes a la suerte, intentaría memorizar la lección.

-No me digas que eres un turista. Por lo menos llevaras los papeles encima ¿no?

…

-Shit – debió haber visto la verdad por el tono de fastidio que desprendía su voz – entonces tendrás que ir a la Embajada Americana. Te ayudaran a volver a tu país. ¿Necesitas contactar con tus padres? ¿Viniste con ellos o solo?

-No, estaba viviendo aquí.

-¿Solo? – demasiadas preguntas.

-Si.

-Mejor, llama a tus padres.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? – Notaba de nuevo el tono de irritación – ¿Qué pasa, por qué dices que llevabas todo en tu mochila? – 'John Doe' poseía un tono de sospecha en su voz – Explícamelo correctamente.

-No puedo llamar a mis padres.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio salió de donde fuera que se hubiera metido y consiguió con eso la primera visión clara de él. Más bajo que él y más delgado. Bien, si hubiera problemas podría vencerlo fácilmente. Habiendo hecho un buen reconocimiento paso a los detalles, la cara. ¡AH! Vaya, era más niño de lo que indicaba su voz. Un niño bonito de pelo rubio desordenado, con unos enormes ojos verdes y unas increíbles cejas. De verdad, no tenían comparación con nada o con las de nadie. A otra persona le quedarían mal, pero a él le hacían los ojos todavía más grandes.

-¿Qué por qué?

-Porque no quieren saber nada más de mi.

* * *

John Doe: para el que no lo sepa, es como se refieren a las personas sin identificar Estados Unidos


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora sí que la había jodido. Si el día anterior el chico ya le había parecido triste ahora tenía la mirada del último cachorro de la manada, aquel al que nadie quiere y que se da cuenta de que todos a su alrededor han desaparecido. Y que nadie lo quiere a él. ¡MIERDA! Nunca se le habían dado bien estas situaciones, sería el menos indicado para esta labor si no fuera porque conocía a unos cuantos más insensibles que él. Sus habilidades sociales apestaban, era algo que nunca se cansaban de repetir.

Haber como salía de esta sin dañar más al pobre chico. "Piensa, piensa Arthur, tu puedes salir de está sin quemadura graves"

-¿Por qué? – Genial, como siempre excelente, su boca no estaba conectada con su cerebro.

-Porque no era lo que mi padre esperaba que fuera.

Bien, por lo menos el chico parecía que tenía la inteligencia emocional menos desarrollada que él.

-Dejemos entonces eso, ¿tienes algún lugar en el que quedarte de momento? – negación con la cabeza – ¿dinero? – vale , lo iba comprendiendo – y supongo que ya no hablemos de otras pertenencias personales, ¿no?.

El chico empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, sin levantarse. Esperaba que su actitud de falta de respeto se debiera a la resaca y no a la mala educación.

-Mi móvil y mi PSP. Pero no tengo el cargador de mi PSP. Y solo tengo una tarjeta, las demás están en la mochila. Y hay más que tuve que dejar en casa, con el resto de mis juegos.

Bien… parecía que la había tocado recoger a un ser extraño más, estaba más preocupado por sus juegos que por sus papeles.

Y encima se le hacía tarde. Por lo menos no parecía peligroso, y con la resaca que traía encima tenía más aspecto de quedarse todo el día en el sofá que de dedicarse a robar. Cogiendo un bolígrafo y un papel, escribió en él y lo puso encima de la tele.

-Mira, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, ya tendría que haber abierto la tienda, con lo que te voy a dejar aquí. Duerme, ya vendré a la hora de la comida y ya veremos qué hacer. Mi nombre es Arthur, si necesitas algo, te dejo mi número de teléfono apuntado aquí.

-Alfred. Me llamo Alfred.

-Adiós, Alfred.

Saliendo del piso a toda prisa se dirigió a su establecimiento a toda prisa. Podría no ser una tienda muy convencional y menos un gran negocio, pero era suyo, y estaba orgulloso de él. La abrió y espero a los clientes. No solían ser muchos, en una tienda especializada en magia como lo era la suya y la mayoría de las veces se trataba de adolescentes y jóvenes curiosos por cotillear que verdaderos interesados en el tema. Aunque mucha gente había intentado razonar con él sobre el futuro de una empresa así, todavía era algo de lo que estaba malditamente seguro, su pasión. Y con sus productos especiales hechos por él mismo, eran más los clientes que se estaban acercando a conocer su tienda.

Mientras esperaba a la clientela y atendía a los clientes que se presentaban por la mañana se fue olvidando poco a poco del muchacho que acabada de recoger. Para ser un día entresemana y sin ninguna festividad cercana era extraño la cantidad de gente que estaba entrando en su tienda. Aunque podría tener que ver con la nueva línea de productos que había sacado. Aunque se cortaría una pierna antes de reconocerlo, Francis tenía razón con que el sexo siempre era un buen negocio. Sus productos afrodisiacos estaban ganando fama por sí mismo, desde aceites a jabones, con ingredientes que eran totalmente naturales, como el _pau de Cabinda_. Después de todo la magia siempre había estado en fuerte unión con las pócimas ¿no?.

Fue en unos momentos sin ninguna clientela cuando recibió la llamada. Y todo regreso a su mente… era la llamada que llevaba un día esperando y a la que temía. Lo único es que le extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

-Hola Scott, ¿Qué pasa? – mierda, mierda… que su tono sonará lo más casual posible, que no se le notará la culpa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿en serio? Enano, tu y yo vamos a tener ahora mismo una buena charla. ¿Qué cojones se te paso ayer por la cabeza?

FUCK! Era la hora de las recriminaciones. Plan A, no dar nada de información y hacer ver que no sabes de lo que está hablando.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – bien, eso era lo suficientemente discreto.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, enano – shit! No había colado, que no le callera encima por lo de la pelea – ¿desaparecer en mitad de la noche con un hombre?

-¡Ah! ¿Ehhh?

-Nada de eh, ¿en que estabas pensando? De todas maneras ya me dieron su mochila, con lo que este fin de semana mismo quiero conocer al jodido hijo de perra. Os quiero aquí a la hora de la cena, ya avisare a mama

Y sin dar opción ninguna discusión, colgó. Si no fuera por las últimas frases habría pensado que estaba hablando con la abuela. Scott tendría que aprender a relajarse

Y más y más problemas. Lo que le faltaba, ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza

* * *

El _pau de cabinda _ es el nombre de un árbol pero su corteza es un afrodisiaco natural bastante potente. Mejor información en Google, buen amigo del público en general


	4. Chapter 4

Joder… esperaba no haber recogido a alguien raro esa noche. Se preguntaba para que lo habría llamado su hermano, solo esperaba que no fuera por algo que el chico llevará en la mochila, lo que le faltaba era que tuviera drogas en ella y que Scott lo hubiera visto. Aunque no parecía de ese tipo, cosas más raras había visto en su vida. Decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en el trabajo en vez de ir a su piso y empezar a recriminar. Tendría tiempo en la hora de la comida.

Y aunque el día no parecía que podría ir a peor, otra vez la fortuna le dio la espalda, perra desagradecida. Solo le faltaba otro incordió para estropear más la mañana y llego en la forma de Francis.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- Ah, _mon_ _ami_, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que deberías mejorar más tus modales con tus clientes?

- ¡JA!, ya… clientes. Entonces ¿Qué cojones quiere el estimado cliente?

- Sarcasmos a parte, querría mi pedido semanal.

Su pedido semanal… ya claro. Ni siquiera quería saber que hacía con tantos productos de su gana personal.

- _Frog_ ya viniste hace dos días a por él, y te llevaste dos veces la cantidad que sueles llevar- le dijo pasándole la bolsa y recogiendo el dinero.

- Una buena racha.

Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo. Como si ayudara a engañar a un montón de gente. Como si estuviera haciendo dinero sucio.

Pero bueno, los negocios eran los negocios.

- Esto es para ti – poniendo una bolsa encima del mostrador, Francis se quedo mirando como si esperará algo – es mejor que toda ese veneno que haces que desgraciadamente llamas comida.

- Llévatela, no me hace falta. Me encanta como cocino – vale, reconocía que no era el mejor en la cocina, pero estaba bastante buena. Y se quedo mirando a Francis

¡NO! Esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno. La conocía demasiado bien, de toda la maldita vida y nunca se había conseguido librar de ella.

- No es solo para ti, es también para ese hombre que llevaste a tu casa, ¿no querrás intoxicarle, no?

Lo sabía, se había venido a meter con él y de paso a conseguir jugosos cotilleos.

- Oh, _mon ami_, no se está hablando de otra cosa en el barrio, te vio Antonio cuando abrió la panadería llegando con él.

Je, lo tenía que haber visto justamente una de las personas a las que más le gustaba cotillear. La otra la tenía enfrente suyo y por desgracia era amigos. Genial y único, tenía la mejor suerte, otra maldita perra.

- Y puedo preguntar quién es el joven afortunado, claro si no es de mala educación.

¡YA LO ESTABA PREGUNTANDO!

- Un candidato a nuevo empleado – Y otra respuesta podría haber sido mejor, más creible… ¿un primo?, no Francis conocía a toda su familia, y si no solo tenía que preguntar a uno de ellos.

- Ah, bueno… tienes una buena oferta de empleo ¿no?, ya se queda en tu casa y todo.

- Mira Francis, ya te explicaré todo con más detalle, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado, con lo que es mejor que te marches ahora – _quefuncionequefuncione_, después ya se iría librando hasta que hubiera un rumor nuevo - ¿tendrás que atender tu restaurante, no?

- _Non, non_, no pienses que te libras tan fácilmente – Mierda, no funciono – pero bueno, ya iré consiguiendo más información.

Y como una diva se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Genial, todos a su alrededor eran raros, empezando por su familia.

Por lo menos el resto de la mañana la paso en relativa calma, a excepción de los clientes (que fueron bajando de numero) y de los vecinos (que o bien se quedaban mirando desde le calle o bien entraban a… ejem… "comprar", más conocido como entrar, mirar a donde estaba él, pasear por unos minutos en la tienda y volver a salir, condimentado en el medio con algo de conversación de esa en la que no sabes cómo sacar un tema y esperar que la otra persona lo saque). Bueno no todos eran tan descarados como Francis y Antonio… solo faltaba Gilbert en la ecuación, aunque él se dedicaba a molestar más en sí mismo.

Cuando cerró la tienda ya estaba de bastante peor humor que por la mañana, aunque eso sí, se llevo la comida que Francis le había llevado. Pero bueno, solo porque no le apetecía cocinar, no por ninguna razón más. Su comida era mejor, lo defendería siempre, eran los demás los que no tenían buen gusto la vez en la que Gilbert se puso enfermo no fue por su comida. La comida no te pone enfermo tan deprisa. Seguramente fue por alguna comida más, sí, definitivamente.

Subiendo las escaleras de su apartamento, abrió la puerta y se encontró a chico (Alfred, ¿no?) viendo la tele. Estaba tan concentrado que parecía difícil llamar su atención, con lo que fue a la cocina directamente para posar la comida, viendo que el chico ya había comido algo.

Se dirigió a la sala e hizo lo más sabio para llamar la atención de alguien, aprendido de la experiencia de cuatro hermanos mayores. Apago la tele.

- ¡EH!, estaba viendo eso.

Si, lo más sabio.

* * *

En primer lugar, gracias otra vez por los comentarios, me animan mucho. Y en segundo lugar, me queda decir que va a haber otras parejas de ahora en adelante, de mis favoritas


End file.
